


Comment Fic Fills

by tidal_race



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fics, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidal_race/pseuds/tidal_race
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Fic and Prompt Fills I felt were too short for their own post, primarily from http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/. All pairings/Fandoms listed in the chapter title. (ETA: Making separate posts from 2017 forward)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leverage: Eliot/Hardison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leverage, Eliot/Hardison, Eliot always cooks for Hardison as a way to show his love

There's something Hardison's Nana said to him once, when he'd been with her only a few months and scared he was now adrift in a world with no one to love him.

_"People say I love you all the time—when they say, ‘take an umbrella, it’s raining,’ or ‘hurry back,’ or even ‘watch out, you’ll break your neck.’ There are hundreds of ways of wording it - you just have to listen for it, my dear."_

He's not sure if she made it up or read it somewhere, or even if he remembers it just right, but the sentiment has stuck with him. It's why he knew they were more than a team before any of them ever said it with words.

It's not even hard to read the ways Eliot says _I love you_ without saying it. He gets extra growly when they do something dangerous and he's saying he has to get angry because otherwise his fear he won't be able to save them will paralyze him. He's saying, _I'll always come for you, so don't make me die for something stupid._ He never fixes his own computers, even when it's something simple that Hardison knows he could do, because he's the one who taught him how. Eliot says he doesn't have time for that 'geek stuff, that's your job,' but Hardison knows he's really saying, _See, I need you too._

Most of all though, he says it when he cooks. It's a long time before he finds out exactly why cooking is so important to Eliot, but he knows Eliot's disgust with his dietary choices isn't purely on principal because he starts finding easy to heat homemade meals in his freezer and fresh bread on his counters. He finds milk and water squeezed into the fridge with orange sodas. When Eliot stays over, he always makes breakfast in the morning, even if there hadn't been anything in the fridge to do it with.

When it's been a particularly shitty stretch of days, Eliot honest to god makes hot chocolate from scratch, which never fails to attract Parker, no matter where on earth she'd been, like she's got some kind of chocolate precognition. That's okay though, because seeing her delight never fails to make him smile and remind him of why hanging on to this rag tag family through the tough times is worth it. He thinks it does the same for Eliot, seeing Parker's unguarded joy and her trust that she's welcome wherever they are. That's one of the ways _Parker_ says I love you. There are lots of kinds of love and Hardison is surrounded by them every day, now that he's found his team. Even if the exact words are harder to come by.


	2. Leverage: Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leverage, Hardison/Parker+/Eliot, "Eliot is such a momma bear."

"Eliot is such a momma bear." Hardison snickers. He's got Nate and Sophie on video chat, Parker up in the rafters, dangling down to comment occasionally. Nate looks a little uncomfortable with the gossiping, but Sophie shoots him a look anytime he tries to steer the conversation towards an early ending, a glass of dark red wine in one of her hands.

"Well, yes." Sophie says, echoing Parker's "Duh!" from the rafters in a much more tactful manner. "What happened this time?"


	3. Leverage: Aimee/Eliot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leverage, Eliot/Aimee, "Will you marry me when I come home?"

He asks her, from a shitty payphone connection somewhere he won't tell her about, if she'll marry him when he comes home. It catches her off guard, the way he says it in a rush, over the phone, when he could have asked her in person a week ago. A flash of dread darts through her, but she looks down at her promise ring and pushes it away. Eliot's just being Eliot. Impulsive and instinct driven.

"Of course I will, stupid." She laughs. "Yes."

Eliot clears his throat. "I love you. You know that right?"

The feeling of dread comes back, settling in this time. "'Course I do." She says. What else does a marriage proposal and a promise mean? "I love you too."

Before Eliot can say anything else, she hears shuffling in the background, the phone being covered by a hand. He doesn't want her to hear whatever's being said. Then he's back on the line.

"Listen, sweetheart, I have to go, but tell your dad I said hi okay? And I'm gonna do it right, ask for his permission when I get back, so don't tell anyone yet, yeah?"

"I'm not property for him to give away, El," she huffs, "But okay. He'll like that. I love you. Stay safe."

"I love you too." Eliot says. "See you soon." He never acknowledges it when she tells him to stay out of trouble or stay safe. She always says it anyway.

She doesn't tell him, when soon turns out to be 8 years later, that if he hadn't asked, she might have waited longer. But she hadn't known what to think when don't tell anyone until I get back had turned into months of no calls, no letters, no him on her doorstep without warning. She'd thought he'd gotten cold feet.


	4. Leverage: Gen/hint of Hardison/Parker/Eliot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leverage, Eliot/Hardison(/Parker) or Eliot/Quinn or team gen, watching movies on the couch and making snarky comments about the action

"Oh, that's just..." Quinn shakes his head in disgust. One blonde strand falls into his face and he blows it out of his way, irritated. Unlike Eliot, his hair seems to stay in a permanent state of pulled back. No one is quite sure why he doesn't just cut it. No one asks.

They'd needed an extra hand on their latest job. Even though none of them trust Quinn like they trust each other, he's got a steady reputation. He does what he's paid to do, following each contract through to its end. Tonight is the lull in the middle of the con. They're all piled into the same hotel room, watching action movies.

Quinn's sprawled out in an arm chair. Eliot and Hardison are on the bed with Parker munching on popcorn between them. None of them are sure if Quinn has suspicions that it goes past the lack of personal space between long time friends. No one asks.

" _Right?_ " Parker asks around a mouth full of popcorn. "There's no way he'd make that gap, not with that much bulk on him."

"Not to mention the laws of gravity." Hardison looks at her sideways, hoping she's not getting ideas.

"Pfft." Parker waves him off.

"Oh, for the love of..." Eliot says this time. There's a fight scene going on where none of the bad guys can hit the broad side of a barn, despite the fact that the amount of ammo supposedly coming out of the machine guns shouldn't leave anything to chance. He tries not to flashback to what should have been a suicide mission in the warehouse with Nate and the Italian.

The only sound for a bit is the crunch of popcorn and then the hero is glowering over the shoulder of a young tech geek with the requisite skinny frame, pale skin, and floppy hair.

"Oh.My.God." Hardison this time. "That is not how computers work. Close your eyes. I mean it. It's hard enough teaching y'all. I don't need you absorbing this."

Eliot and Quinn roll their eyes.

"Why do we even watch these movies?" Hardison asks after a second. "Like, not only is it bullshit, we do it way better." He flicks up an imaginary collar.

"Nothing like a good bitch fest." Quinn smirks.

" _You know spies, a bunch of bitchy little girls._ " Eliot smirks back. It's obviously some kind of inside joke.

"That guy really gets around." Quinn shakes his head. "You heard anything about him lately?"

Eliot shrugs. "Miami ended bloody for Westin far as I heard, but he seems to have made it out."

"Who's he?" Hardison asks, but Eliot and Quinn just share a look and then turn back to the movie in unison. Hardison throws his hands up in annoyance.

They continue to critique the rest of the movie until it's over. Then, because it's still early, but they can't afford to go out and risk their covers, Parker gets to pick the next one. _How To Train Your Dragon_ turns out to be a better movie than any of them thought it would be.

Unfortunately, Parker spends the rest of the night pouting because she can't have a dragon too.


	5. Leverage: Gen, Team daemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: author's choice, author's choice, dæmon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to OP: The phrasing is a little off at the end because it's actually part of a sort of plotty thing that I'm not sure will be what you really want. So instead I wrote out a bit about all the Leverage crew daemons and I'll likely link you to the other piece when I'm done, but it's kind of an emotional h/c thing between Hardison and Eliot that might be veering a little OC and I need time to play with it.
> 
> Also slightly AU for the daemons as well.

There's something a little strange about each of their daemons.

Sophie’s daemon changes faces as frequently as she does and she’s a she. She’s never solidified. Even after Sophie went on her sabbatical, putting her aliases to rest, looking for the pieces of herself, she changes when Sophie does. She does seem to have settled into a default form though, between transitions. A black raven. As elegant, intelligent, observant, and flighty as her human match.

Nate’s daemon is maybe the most normal, a sea otter who settled when she should have, but she’s much more open and affectionate than Nate ever seems to be. She’s fiercely intelligent but she also loves to dart and slide and engage the other daemons. She’s got a room with a kiddie pool in any apartment Nate’s inhabiting and seems to delight in leaving damp trails for Nate to curse about when he steps in them barefoot. Nobody asks how that worked for the brief period of time he lived out of his car.

Parker’s is, rather unsurprisingly, a ferret. He’s possessive and clever, quick and light. Unlike most ferrets though, he’s not all that social. He hisses and chitters from Parker’s shoulders, or the top of her head, or from a pant leg he’s clinging to. He warms up to the team eventually, although he’s still a little unpredictable, and the least likely of the group to engage the other daemons, or to stray from direct contact with his human. Occasionally, he nips.

Hardison always has a fox at his heels. Always curious, always full of energy, always getting into trouble and surprisingly adept at getting herself out of it. She also seems to have the best read on Parker’s daemon, knowing when to play and when to cuddle and when to dart out of the way before she gets a sharp rebuke for being too close at the wrong time.

Eliot’s daemon is perhaps the strangest. She’s a sleek gray wolf, which isn’t surprising. What is surprising is that at some point she and Eliot must have gone through the rituals or been separated by force and somehow despite all the odds, not lost their minds. Or at least, not lost them permanently. They don’t have to be close all the time. Strangest of all though is the way the wolf likes to cuddle with the team and their daemons. Hardly ever Nate or his, but particularly Parker and Hardison and theirs. She’ll stretch out between them when a games on and lay her muzzle on Hardison’s thigh while her tail is stretched back, draped over Eliot’s lap. Or when Hardison and Parker are curled up together watching a movie in the dark, she’ll pad out of Eliot’s room and jump onto their laps, curled up in a giant ball of fur over both of them. Instead of getting antsy, Parker will just curl a hand in her coat and sigh contentedly. Those quiet times, Parker’s ferret daemon doesn’t seem to mind.

Sometimes, after a hard job, she’ll wind herself around Hardison’s legs, tail wrapped around his fox as well, never in his daemons way somehow. He’s a bit surprised she doesn’t glue herself to Eliot, as beat up as he usually is, but then again, Eliot’s really got this thing about protecting them, and maybe he feels safer if she has them in her sights. She does the same thing to Parker, but a little more subtly, because her ferret gets a little possessive of his flighty little thief. Or maybe Eliot doesn’t trust Hardison to take care of himself outside the digital world the way he does Parker. But even the mouthy hacker isn’t going to argue with the big wolf wrapped around his legs.


End file.
